natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Sōko Morinaga
Sōko Morinaga is the reason as to why the Book of Friends was created. This is because her meetings with Reiko Natsume gave her (Reiko) the idea of challenging youkai in exchange for their name. Appearance Sōko has short hair that ends around her chin and typically reaches her neck. She is portrayed wearing her school uniform and isn't seen wearing anything else. Personality Sōko is an honest, straightforward yet determined girl as depicted through her efforts of continuously duelling with Reiko to know her name and become her friend, even training when the two parted. She's also very kind, which is shown shown when she returns a school badge to Reiko, suspecting that it belongs to her despite not even knowing her that well. Additionally, she's also extremely patient as depicted by her willingness to wait for Reiko at their meeting place without pause. History Sōko has a rather weak constitution as depicted by her being short of breath each time she races against Reiko (when duelling her), even taking several breaks in between her sentences. This is further clarified when she gratefully takes the opportunity to sleep (as suggested by Reiko) and gradually falls asleep whilst resting alongside Reiko.Chapter 88 Sōko was most likely one of Reiko's first human friends considering that the others tend to throw rocks or tease her since she's different from the others due to her ability to see youkai. If Sōko hadn't taken the initiative to duel several times with Reiko, there is a high possibility that Reiko may not have even considered creating the Book of Friends as she never considered duels as a method to pass the time. Relationships Reiko Natsume Sōko's first meeting with Reiko is when she was in a forest and had been reading a book. Suggesting that she and Reiko should talk to one another, her offer is declined and Reiko leaves, stating that she should head home. Noticing a school badge on the ground, she suspects that it's Reiko and returns to the forest, leading to their next meeting in which Reiko receives the badge and comments how she's a kind person. The following day, Sōko returns back to the same forest again and Soranome alerts Reiko, questioning what she's doing and is replied with her pretense of being unable to fit in with her class but was, in fact, searching for a place to be alone so her weak constitution wouldn't concern her family (revealed later). Reiko lays alongside Sōko, stating she'll be sleeping and says to awaken her when she's leaving. This was most likely due to the fact that Reiko had wanted to chase away youkai that would potentially approach Sōko. The same pattern continued for several days until Sōko introduced herself, stating the 'Sou' in her name meant 'blue, and the 'ko' for 'child, making them acquaintances of sorts as Reiko refused to state her name. However, her stomach had grumbled as an additional response and Sōko replied to this by suggesting they duel with one another, extracting a piece of candy. The conditions of the duel was to strike a triangular dent in a rock, if Sōko was successful in doing so, Reiko would have to say her name. If Reiko hit it, she would win the candy. Reiko had won and received the candy, proceeding to comment how it was blue. The duelling continued for several days until there was a race which made Sōko fall short of breath, hence, Reiko realizes that she has a weak constitution and tells her to rest. The following chapter (89), Sōko states that there is a dangerous girl named Natsume Reiko, unaware that her acquaintance is the person in question. Sōko suggests that they duel once again by hitting the triangular dent again, Reiko reluctantly agrees and Sōko proceeds to hit the dent with ease. Soranome explains to Reiko that Sōko had constantly been training so she would be able to hit the dent, on the other hand, Reiko was unable to hit the dent and tells Sōko her name, Sōko, shocked upon this discovery falls silent and leaves reluctantly. The following morning, Reiko returns to their same meeting place to discover Sōko isn't there. Tomorrow, she comes back and still finds that Sōko isn't there, most likely suspecting that Sōko no longer wanted to be involved with her, she heads to a field of blue flowers that she said she'd show Sōko. Reiko comments that duels are fun and proposes that she and Soranome should duel one another and that if she wins, Soranome will write his name on a piece of paper. He questions if she's certain of this, commenting that she wanted to bring Sōko to this field. She indirectly refuses this saying that a beautiful thing will be beautiful regardless of who you are with, commencing the duel. Reiko emerges victorious and never appears at the flower field again, however, the following morning, Souko returns as she was ill and was unable to go out. Sōko continuously waited for Reiko's return without end, unknowingly accompanied by Soranome. Soranome There was no direct form of mutual communication between Soranome and Sōko as far as she could tell, however, Soranome made many attempts to interact with Sōko and convey to her that Reiko had been waiting for her to appear every day and show her the field of flowers. However, as Sōko didn't possess the ability to see nor hear youkai, Soranome's efforts were unable to reach her, he was well aware that she was unable to hear him but continuously tried to speak to her regardless. He had decided to sit by Sōko's side and wait with her for Reiko to appear again without pause. Trivia * The "Sou" in her name means "blue", while the ko in her name means "child", hence her name meaning "blue child". It's most likely that Midorikawa (Yuki mangaka) had intended to use this name as a form of symbolism to address the blue flower field that Reiko had intended to show Sōko regarding her name. References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female